Elevators in movies and media
Elevators are sometimes used, seen and featured in various media, such as movies, TV programs, musics, etc., sometimes used as just a box to keep characters in or for them to have a private chat. Below here are some notable examples. Movies Speed (1994 film) Main article: Speed An unidentified man (Dennis Hopper) traps several businesspeople inside a skyscraper elevator using small, remotely-detonated bombs. He demands a large sum of money, threatening to distroy emergency brakes that are preventing the elevator from plunging down the shaft. LAPD SWAT members Jack Traven (Keanu Reeves) and Harry Temple (Jeff Daniels) are able to sneak inside the shaft. Though the bomber blows the brakes with three minutes left in the hour-long time limit he gave, Jack and Harry manage to rescue the hostages before the elevator falls. Men In Black (1997 film) A Dover elevator with Traditional fixtures is seen at MiB headquarters. 2000 AD An elevator was featured in the movie for several seconds, when two actors are riding the elevator to the car park of a building in Hong Kong, People's Republic of China. The elevator that was seen in the movie was a Schindler elevator with M-Line push buttons. However, it does not uses the typical chime, instead a generic "thin can" bell sound (that is normally heard in most other movies) is used to replaced the Schindler chime. Devil (2010 film) This section is empty. You can help it by adding sentences. Gemlins 2 One of the main charactors gets into a voice controlled lift and asks for 38. A gremlins reply "38. 38, going up" before the lift shoots up at high speed. She stops the lift and the gremlins attack. Unknown to the gremlins on the lift car. A gremlin is screwing with the controller. The brakes fail and it freefalls, smashing into the buffers and turning the gremlins on the car in to a bloody mess. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Official Movie The COP fixtures are unknown. The indicator is an Innovation fixture. Super mario Bros. Probably the most famous scene in the movie, Mario and Luigi take a ride down an elevator to retrieve Princess Daisy, but unfortunately a group of Goombas are taking the same ride.. TV Programs NCIS The elevator is regually used by Leroy Jethro Gibbs to have private chats with the other charactors. He flips the emergency stop and then talks to them. Ncis-premiere.jpg|Having a "private" chat inside the elevator. Hawaiian Five-O (1970s series) An old Otis elevator with round Lexan touch-sensitive buttons are seen in a few episodes of the series. Coma A Dover elevator with Impulse fixtures is seen in the second part of this television show. Big Bang Theory This section is empty. You can help it by adding sentences. The Big Bang Theory How the elevator broke Grey's Anatomy In different episodes of Grey's Anatomy, elevators can be seen. Music videos Gangnam Style An elevator was briefly seen in the music video when the South Korean rapper PSY appears in an elevator underneath a man (Noh Hong-Chul) who is straddling him and thrusting his pelvis. The elevator is a Hyundai elevator, if you look closely to the exterior call buttons which are Hyundai Type 41 buttons. Gangman_elevator.png|Screenshot of the elevator taken from Gangnam Style video.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKwkHiYW1WE Gentleman An elevator was briefly seen in the music video when the South Korean rapper PSY appears get in the elevator with one of the actor. The elevator is a Mitsubishi elevator, if you look closely to the internal floor indicator or the buttons.PSY - GENTLEMAN M/V Levels An elevator with old Epco FL Flushline square call buttons is briefly seen in the beginning of Avicii's music video Levels. Old fixtures.jpg|Screenshot of old Epco FL Flushline call buttons taken from Levels music video. Category:Elevators in Media